Departures
by namelessjoker
Summary: Tetsuya and the Generation of Miracles during their time at Teiko. Skip to the future and see what had happened to the basketball players. My summary sucks, just read and review. I promise it isn't as bad at it looks.


**Title: **_Departures_

**Genre:** Friendship, Tragedy

**Rating:** K+

**Writer:** _namelessjoker_

**A/N:** This is a sad attempt in writing a one-shot. I wrote this because I had to pass a short story as my project for composition. My teacher never told me my grade but I hope this is passable in your opinion. Reviews are appreciated. Not beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot line or the lack of one anyways.

When Tetsuya had decided to force the Generation of Miracles into joining a dance competition, he was tipsy and giggly. No, he did not drink alcohol, but somehow, a small sip of vanilla milkshake managed to make him seem drunk. How he was able to get the team to agree to the competition was beyond Satsuki. The competition was fairly simple. You were able to join individually, by pair or by group. Of course, since the Generation of Miracles consisted of 6 members plus their manager, they signed up as a group.

No one was ecstatic with the extra work they had to do. Their school projects and quarterly exams were close to the deadline and the basketball players were simply not dancers. When practice had started, the Generation of Miracles had already given up and was determined to go back to their respective homes. Seijuro thought otherwise. "I will throw my scissors at you," he said that day. To prove his point, he pulled out a pair of scissors that seemed to gleam dangerously.

Their dance was not made by themselves; rather, it was a famous dance that had gone viral for awhile. The song was entitled Matryoshka. Seeing the whole dance, the team had paled considerably. It wasn't easy. The steps were quick and precise and help no room for mistakes. When they began real practice, it had turned out to be rather comical. Atsushi, because of his massive height, contrasted greatly with Tetsuya and Seijuro's short stature. Daiki and Ryouta managed to trip over and in turn, tripping the rest of the members.

Shintaro, the only one who managed to perfect the dance, had smirked at the sight before him. However, a problem arose when they were halfway through perfecting the dance. The hosts of the competition declared that the maximum members a group should have is six. Someone had to be pulled out. Instantly, Satsuki, the team manager had voted herself. Almost everyone protested. This was all going according to Tetsuya's plan. His team was stressed from the all-nighters they had pulled everyday for a week, in an attempt to cram their lessons into their thick skulls. Tetsuya thought that a dance competition would get them back to their hyped-up selves. It was working perfectly.

When the day of the competition came, the players were all nervous, but excited at the same time. They had called their group DARTS3, the beginning letters of each of their names. They were the 11th group to perform. Surprisingly, they danced perfectly and flawlessly. Their hard work paid off after all. Still, they didn't win. Since they didn't choreograph the dance, they had a 10point subtraction, which put them in third place. None of them were disappointed though; smiles graced each of their faces when they left the building. They all wished that at this moment, time would freeze and stay like that forever.

But, nothing lasts forever, right? When they graduated, Daiki and Satsuki had moved to America, where Daiki was able to play a different level of basketball.

"_The only one who could beat me, is me."_

"_Daiki is my childhood friend. I'll follow him anywhere."_

Ryouta became a model and was constantly moving around the world.

"_I work alone."_

Atsushi became a famous patisserie.

"_I only do it because I'm good at doing it."_

Shintaro and Seijuro took over their father's business.

"_Cancers and Aquarius don't work together."_

"_I am always right. My word is law."_

And Tetsuya was left alone. It was like middle school all over again. No one remembered the phantom player. Everyone always forgot about the shadow that could not be seen without its lights. Tetsuya died soon after. When each member from the former basketball heard of this, it was a cold winter day. Their shadow couldn't take the cold anymore; there were no lights to warm him and his pale shivering form.

End

I hope you guys get my hint on how Tetsuya died. Comment what you think it is. Check my bio for the new stories I might be writing. Till next time!

namelessjoker, signing out!


End file.
